Spirit of the Moon
by Ichigo
Summary: After a night of passion Sess turns his back to Kagome. She hurts and after three years he finds her, playing with their son. But why is the boy not a hanyou? Kagome's miko powers increase as she faces her toughest challange yet. COMPLETE!
1. Passion Lies Within You

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter One  
Passion Lies Within You

WARNING: This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature  
readers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

An exquisite moan escaped Kagome's lips as Sesshoumaru worked magic with his tongue. He was creating the intense feelings of pleasure, all traveling to one central point of heat. It pooled, knotted, and twisted, readying to explode in her. She could feel herself being pushed over the edge but held back. She wanted to feel more of this paradise before she fell from her cloud. Sesshoumaru smirked at her. He knew exactly what she was doing. He pulled away from her, earning a groan of frustration that turned into a whimper as he slid up her body to kiss her.

His hands continued to explore her body as he rubbed his erection against her crotch. He loved the way she moaned his name, begged him for more. More that he was very willing to give. He lifted himself on his elbows, a hand going to move a stray piece of hair from her eyes. She looked at him, more like glared. He chuckled, "Now, now, my spitfire." He bent his head to inhale her soft sent of arousal, taking in a deep breath. Moving his lips to her ears he whispered to her, "This will hurt, Koi." He thrust into her to the hilt, biting the junction of her neck and shoulder simultaneously.

She cried out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. He paused as he heard her, whispering nothings into her ear. When he felt her push up against him he started to pull out. At her sharp intake of breath he thrust back in. Her moans would have been heard for miles with the silence of the night, if it weren't for the barrier erected to protect them. He knew she was in heat and dammed if he let any other demon within a hundred miles of her tonight..or any other night. She was his now, body and soul. She was his mate.

She cried out as she reached her fourth orgasm, panting she asked him with a smirk, "Gods your insatiable! How long can you last!" He chuckled at her.

"Actually you haven't seen the half of it, my dear. I could fuck you all day and still not tire of you." He actually laughed at her expression, but it turned in a moan as he felt her lift her hips to meet his. He slowed down their pace a bit, drawing it out. It was a few minutes later when he let out a shuddering breath as he spilled his seed inside of her. His arms barely held him up from collapsing on her. He dropped his head, licking at her chest, the sweat of her body salty on his tongue. He saw the mark he had left with his fangs and smirked. She was his.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the ranting of a certain hanyou. 'Inuyasha!' Her mind screamed as she looked frantically about her. She was still in the clearing, laying by the lake. She scrambled for her clothes and yelled 'sit' just as Inuyasha entered the clearing.

"What the fuck was that for bitch!" Inuyasha muffled voice could still be heard as he yelled at her. Kagome quickly dressed herself and was buttoning her shirt as Inuyasha sprang up, the spell wearing off. "Where the fuck have you been, wench? Shippou was crying all night because of you! I didn't get an ounce of sleep! And it was the fucking new moon last night! What the hell were you thinking! If you would have gotten attac-"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. His ranting was slowly drilling a hole through her head straight to the section of her brain that screamed 'MIGRAINE!'. Her voice was low and deadly as she muttered the one word that would put him in his place.

Satisfied with her work she grabbed her towel and soaps and headed back to Kaedes village. "Kagome!" She turned to her left and spotted her surrogate son running up to her. She smiled as she realized just how much he has grown. He was taller, reaching her waist now, and turning into a handsome young youkai. "Where were you Mama? We were so worried! Sango and I went out to look for you but couldn't find you anywhere!" His wide eyes looked expectantly at her.

"I guess I fell asleep at the hot springs. I'm sorry to have worried you, Kit." She smiled and ruffled his hair. They walked back to Kaede's hut where Sango and Miroku were enjoying breakfast.

"Ahh! Kagome-sama! We were worried about you last night. Where did you run off too? A secret lover?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Kagome blushed knowing Miroku was right on target.

"She better not have! She needs to keep searching for the shards! Not running off getting pregnant by Kouga!" Inuyasha stomped into the hut, throwing in his two cents as he heard the last part of Miroku's sentence.

"Shut up, Mutt! Kagome just fell asleep at the Springs!" Kagome smiled at her son as he stuck up for her. She was too tired for all of this.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked over to see Sango staring at her worriedly, "Ne, Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just a bit tired." Kagome dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Sango nodded but still looked worried over her friend.

The group finished their breakfast and set out early when Kagome sensed a shard to the south. She sighed realizing it might be a while before she saw Sesshoumaru again.

It was during a battle with him a little over a month ago when she realized it. He would constantly stare at her whenever he was fighting Inuyasha. His stare was admiring but when they met that night it turned to pure lust.

She had been walking along after a rather big fight with Inuyasha. In her anger she failed to notice a demon lurking in the shadows until it had her pinned to a tree demanding the shikon shards. She tried to struggle but it held her firm. That was when she saw a flash of white go by. It was so quick she didn't notice the creature pinning her to the tree was dead until his body fell to the ground, cleanly cut in two.

She smiled as she remembered what was said that night...

Flashback

"Where is your little guard dog tonight? Fucking the dead bitch?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her and noticed how her anger began to rise.

"Probably, but what concern is it to you, Sesshoumaru-SAMA." The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable and he growled at her.

"Watch your tongue Miko. Without what little protection the mutt offers I could have you killed in less than a heartbeat." He snaked an arm around her waist, fitting her against his body.

"But you wouldn't." Kagome's voice was so soft in that instant he wouldn't have heard it if he weren't a demon. "I can see it in your eyes. You can't kill me. Hurt me probably but I interest you too much for you to kill me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her as he realized she was exactly right. And she knew it. "And why should I have interest in a filthy human such as you?"

Kagome shrugged, "You tell me." She was too tired to fight again. She briefly touched the subject of how alike the brothers were when it came to starting arguments and baiting her.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked up in a smirk and he bent his head down capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His lips prodded hers, his tongue seeking entrance. Kagome had been shocked and he easily gained access. She suddenly felt naked and vulnerable as he pulled away from the kiss and raked his eyes over her form as if drinking her in.

The two just stood there like that for a moment before Jaken stumbled upon them. After a very amusing sight of him passed out from shock, Sesshoumaru kissed her farewell.

"I will see you again, Kagome. Until then...wait for me." He was gone before she could blink. 

A/N Are you intrigued? I hope so. I am working on redoing this story at the moment but one or two of you might recognize it from For the less patient out there yes there is a version of it there but the later chapters leave something to be desired in my opinion and I intend to correct that. Feel free to let me know what you think however. I'll try to have at least one chapter up a day although the later chapters might take a bit longer as they need much more work done.


	2. The Beginging of Dreams

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Two  
The Beginning of Dreams

WARNING: This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature  
readers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as Shippou came running up to hide behind her clinging to her skirt, with an enraged Inuyasha chasing after him.

"Ahhhh! Save me!" Shippou laughed as Inuyasha barley snatched at him before he skirted off again. Kagome laughed upon hearing Inuyasha growl playfully. 'He really is just a kid at heart' Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha snatch the kid up and give him a noogie. But who could blame him for being a kid when he was pinned to a tree for fifty years? Kagome sighed as her thoughts once again wandered to Sesshoumaru.

"What are you thinking of Kagome?"

"Ses-OH!" Kagome blushed as she realized her slip. She looked over to see Sango who had a confused look on her face and laughed nervously, "I'll tell you later, ne Sango?" Kagome looked pointedly at the guys and Sango nodded understandingly.

"Does this have anything to do with your behavior lately?" Kagome smiled mysteriously before she ran to catch up with Shippou and rescue him.

"MAMMA! H-help!" Shippou got out between breaths. Inuyasha grinned triumphantly as he tickled the poor kit mercilessly. Everyone decided today would be a 'rest' day so to speak and were taking their time for once. It made for some interesting entertainment. Indeed.

"Sango?" Miroku slowed his pace to that of the exterminators.

She glanced at him warily, eyeing his hands. "Yes Houshi-sama?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the tittle, "You can drop the formalities." He grinned at her, "In fact you can drop other things as well if you so wish." He eyed her clothes suggestively and she took his advice.

She dropped her boomerang on him.

Later that night Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. "Kagome..." A beautiful voice called out to her in the void. Everything around her was black and inky. Kagome looked around her searching for the voice. She tried calling out to it and was shocked to find her voice sounding just like the one who called to her.

"Wha?" A hand went to her throat reflexively and she took a step back startled.

"Do not be afraid." A smiling face slowly appeared in the fog before her.

"Who are you?" Kagome reached out with a shaking hand.

"I am Midoriko. You must listen to me. We have little time here. There is a demon coming your way. Inuyasha has sensed it and is out hunting for it. He will fail. You must find him Kagome. He will be hurt badly. Wake your companions. NOW!" With her last word everything faded and Kagome bolted up in her sleeping bag. With a quick scan of the area she realized Inuyasha was indeed not there. She hurriedly woke a very unhappy Miroku and Sango and told them of the dream. They were immediately on guard.

"I'm going to look for Inuyasha. Stay here with Shippou. It's heading this way. Be ready." She turned to leave when a jolt passed through her body. A vision passed over her mind and she paused. "It has a shikon embedded in its right palm." She ran off, leaving her two shocked companions behind. She didn't stop to think or care of how she knew that bit of information. She just ran. It was about a little less than a mile from camp that she saw him. He was knocked out against a tree. When she got closer the stench of blood invaded her nose.

He was impaled on a branch... Kagome gasped as she saw him. "No." Kagome felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her and she dropped to her knees in shock. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

When a pair of strong arms wrapped about her she jumped, swinging out at it. She felt it capture her wrist and refused to look up as she tried to struggle away from it. "NO!"

"KAGOME!" She froze, gaining some semblance of her surroundings again. That was Sesshoumaru's voice... When she looked up she saw the lord standing there, holding on to her. A glow caught her eye and she glanced down to see the Tensaiga pulsing at his side.

"H-how did you..." Her question was left unfinished as he smiled down at her.

"I know everything that happens to you. We share a connection," He bent his head to lick at her neck, "Or have you forgotten so soon?" He smirked at her when she blushed.

"MAMMA!" Shippou came running up to them. Miroku had told him to go after her in case she ran into more trouble. He stumbled in shock when he saw Sesshoumaru holding her so close. Sesshoumaru bent his head slightly and whispered to Kagome so the kit wouldn't hear.

"Go back to your companions. I will take Inuyasha with me. And take this." Kagome looked at him startled and glanced at the dagger he pushed into her hand. "It is laced with poison and should kill the beast quickly." Kagome nodded to him once before running off, grabbing Shippou in the process. They ran in the direction Shippou's nose took them, fearing for their friends. When they were in sight Kagome yelled out to the demon,

"Hey! I thought you wanted the jewel!" Kagome laughed a bit, "Well it's not over there, Baka!" The demon raced towards her. She heard her friends calling out to her but her mind was set on one thing. When the demon was close enough Kagome leapt with unnatural grace, slicing the bear demon across the chest. It howled its pain to the world as the green poison that Kagome instantly recognized as Sesshoumaru's, slowly devoured him. Sango rushed over to where she was getting up from her crouched landing position, instinctively checking her over for wounds.

"Where did you get that?" She was surprised to say the least. Miroku stumbled over to the with the help of Shippou and looked at it closely.

"You know..." Miroku paused and Sango looked at him expectantly, "I have no clue." Sango sweat-dropped and bopped him on the head.

"Kagome...Where's Inuyasha?"

A/N See? I told you I would have one out at least once a day. big cheesy grin This is an advance since I know chapters 7-11 might take a bit longer to get out. I'm working on it now though so no worries. I might even add an epilogue if I feel up to it. I've gotten many requests for it but it's really up to my muse. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far and what I might change to make it better. I am fully open to critiques. ; . ;


	3. Returning Home

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Three  
Returning Home

WARNING: This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature  
readers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

Inuyasha woke up with a headache the size of Texas. He groaned, grabbing his head, as he sat up. Noticing he wasn't in his usual tree he looked around him and realized with a certain amount of shock that it was his old room in his father's castle.

"Lord Inuyasha! I see you have finally awaken. I shall inform Lord Sesshoumaru right away!" A woman he didn't recognize scurried out of the room just as quick as she had come, leaving behind a pair of clean clothes. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. 'What the hell is going on?'

Throwing the covers off of his body he slowly got to his feet, making his way to the hot springs in the connecting room. His body was covered in a cold sweat and he winced at the amount of blood on the bandages around his torso. It was a moment after he entered the spring when he heard the cold voice of his brother.

"About time you woke up. When you are done here we have matters to discuss. Finish quickly and I shall meet with you in the council room." When he turned to leave Inuyasha stopped him.

"Wait! Why aren't you demanding Tetsusaiga? What the hell's a'matter with you?" Sesshoumaru frowned at him.

"Enough of this yelling. Finish now and meet me in the council room. Do NOT make me repeat myself!" Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and headed out of the room.

'I knew I should have had a servant tell him and then escort him. Who knows what he'll get himself into on the way...Runt!' Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes as he entered the council room. He had matters to attend to while he waited for his hanyou brother to show his face. 'Why I bother to put up with the brat is beyond me.'

Meanwhile, Inuyasha purposefully took his time getting ready, mindful of his wounds, yet if anyone asked he would say it was to piss his brother off more. When he finally did reach the room where he was to 'face the beast' an amused voice greeted him.

"You are crippled not dead. What took so long?" Sesshoumaru was leaning back in a chair, reading over some papers when he smelt his brothers scent nearing the room.

Inuyasha growled in response but sat down in the chair opposite of him. "What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him, "What? No yelling, screaming, charging in with the motto 'attack now ask later'? It seems my bratty brother is growing up." Inuyasha could have sworn that if Sesshoumaru was the joking person he would be pinching his cheeks to mock him. He snorted, 'No that's Kagome.'

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on so I can leave and get away from you."

"I-I saw him against..." Kagome took a shuddering breath, "he was impaled on a branch. I don't think he survived it."

"Where?" Miroku was surprised that their companion would be so easily defeated and had to see for himself.

"Over here, come on." Kagome led the rest of their group to the clearing she saw Inuyasha last. She knew he was not dead because Sesshoumaru would revive him with Tensaiga...she hoped. Everything was turning out to be very strange. Sesshoumaru's sudden attraction to her was one thing. However on their last meeting he took her as a mate. Now he saved Inuyasha. 'God's, what's next? Naraku joining the "Save the Earth" organization!' Kagome rolled her eyes at herself. Now was definitely not the time to be joking around and being sarcastic.

When they reached the tree Inuyasha had been impaled on Kagome was not surprised to find him gone. She glanced at her friends nervously, "Maybe he escaped and went to heal himself?"

"What if Sesshoumaru took him to be tortured!" Shippou cried out as he clung to him mother with wide eyes.

Kagome had almost forgotten he had seen Sesshoumaru and her eyes widened when their companions looked at her in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru was here!" Sango cried out. "Why didn't you tell us? Poor Inuyasha..."

"We have to go save him! In his condition he might not survive much more-" Miroku was cut off.

"Stop! Yes, Sesshoumaru was here. No, Inuyasha is not being tortured. I just...don't know how he's doing right now." Kagome mumbled the last bit of her sentence while looking down. This wasn't the way she would have liked to tell them but then again, does anything go as planned?

"What are you saying Kagome? Do you know where he has taken Inuyasha?" Sango looked at her friend confused.

Kagome sighed, "I really didn't want to tell you this way but..."" She plopped herself down, "Sit down this might be a bit of a shock." Kagome preceded to tell them the whole story from her first encounter with the Demon Lord to that very night. The sun had begun to set by the end of the story and Miroku was passed out from shock while Sango looked at her suspiciously. Shippou sat in her lap, covering his ears when she told him to. Sango noticed how he grinned and knew he still heard her perfectly.

"You have betrayed us?" Sango glared at her.

"No!" Kagome looked shocked though she could understand. She was 'sleeping with the enemy so to speak. "He's not evil. Every story has two sides to it. We've only ever heard Inuyasha side. Granted Sesshoumaru did try to attack us but he was never serious about it. If he really wanted the sword he would have had it by now. Can't you tell he's been holding back? And besides, he never attacked us unless we got in his way of Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, trying to think of how to explain things to them. They just HAD to understand, "I don't know how to explain it but...I love him." A tear escaped her eye, "I really do. And I know he loves me in his own way. I'm his mate." She pulled back her collar a bit to show them the mark on her neck. They gasped when they saw it and Miroku passed out again.

Sango sighed, "All right Kagome. As long as you know what your doing and your sure." She looked to the stars as if asking for an answer she would not get, "Maybe we were a bit wrong about him..." She shrugged her shoulders and moved to get ready for bed. They would have a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

"Mamma! MammaMammaMamma!" Shippou bounced on Kagome's sleeping bag, trying to wake her up. "Come on! It's time to go. Sango and Miroku already got everything set up and Kirara is waiting."

Kagome bolted up at that, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Shippou laughed from his position sprawled on the ground. Kagome just rolled her eyes and gathered her things. She scooped up Shippou and ran to where Miroku and Sango were with a transformed Kirara. As she was settling down she paused, a shudder going through her body.

"Kagome-chan? Are you all right?"

"I-" A vision passed over her mind. "The shard is moving." Kagome had her eyes closed as she concentrated.

"The one we were going after?" Miroku looked confused.

"Yes. It seems to be following Inuyasha. We need to go fast! It's Kikyo." Kirara sped off as Kagome replayed the scene in her head. 'What is she up to?'

Vision

An almost mirror version of herself was running through the forest. She was in the red and white garb of a miko and around her neck were two shikon shards.

Her voice drifted around her, "Inuyasha...Come to me. Come to the shards." She laughed evilly as she looked behind her to see that Inuyasha was indeed chasing her and the shards. She looked back ahead of her. The sky darkened to a blood red and two serpents shot up from the ground to wrap about her form. Kikyo twisted her head back to look at Kagome.

The last words spilled from her mouth with her blood, "He will not come for you soon enough. He will not make it on time. He will betray you. You know this Kagome. Open your eyes."

A/N OMG !I was reading my reviews when I came across the funniest thing. I just had to share it with you,

Big-Ass backpack: 30; Rosary beads that sits your hanyou: 70; the look on Inuyasha's face when he found out Kagome fucked with Sesshoumaru: priceless

LOL So cute! Anywho, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and since I said I would have a chapter up a day and I havent kept to it I'm adding this chapter as an appology. I've been more busy than I thought I would, so sorry. waves and then runs away


	4. Pain of the Heart

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Four  
Pain of the Heart

WARNING: This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature  
readers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

Once Sesshoumaru explained to him his situation and how he came to be in the castle Inuyasha immediately asked, "Why?"

Seshsoumaru sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back against his chair. He eyed his brother warily. Sesshoumaru knew he would have to tell him and set in for a long story. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at him as he retold the tale of Kagome and him. He thanked the Gods for little details that were left out. 'I can't take this this early in the morning...'Inuyasha thought as the story was finished.

"However," Sesshoumaru continued, "Due to some...inconveniences, you are not to tell a soul, living or dead, about this. If I find out you had said a word to anyone I shall slit your throat and throw you to your dead bitch. Do you understand?" The threat in his brothers eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen and Inuyasha knew to shut his mouth and nod his head. "There are some who would love to take advantage of her to get to me. I will not have it." Sesshoumaru stood to leave but turned back when he reached the door, "You are to leave once your injuries are fully healed. I expect that should be within a day or two?" Inuyasha nodded numbly and Sesshoumaru swiftly left the room, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

"How long should it take us to reach Sesshoumaru's castle?" Kagome asked her two companions as they rode on Kirara's back.

"Well we are a day from Inuyasha's Forest and from there it should only be another day or two at this pace." Miroku responded, "However if we come across a shard it will slow us down if we intend to retrieve it."

After that most of the trip was silent except for when Shippou got bored and asked for a song or a story. Kagome would happily comply and sing songs from her time, or tell him stories from fairy tales she knew. She would always leave out ones where the bad guy was a demon and such. When Shippou had heard the tale of Beauty and the Beast, he excitedly pointed out her relationship with Sesshoumaru. This gave the others something to think about.

The group had reached the village before nightfall and told Kaede of what had happened. Glancing at the nervous miko, Kaede cast her a knowing smile. The rest of the night went smoothly as well as the next morning and afternoon. But as the sun began to set the next day...

"Did you hear that?" Kagome nervously finished making her bed as she reached for her bow and arrows.

"Indeed I did Kagome-sama" Miroku clutched at his staff as he shared a look with Sango.

The bushes rustled again as a low growl emitted. Shippou gasped and ran to where it was coming from. "Inuyasha?" He stopped in front of the bush and sniffed before a bright smile appeared on his face. "Inuyasha!" The group relaxed considerably as they saw the white hair of the hanyou enter their campsite.

Inuyasha smiled at everyone, "I don't go down that easy. You should know that by now. You can't get rid of me so get over it." He plopped down by the fire and looked at them expectantly. "Well? Where's my ramen?"

Kagome face-faulted before she straightened herself rolling her eyes. She handed him a bowl of ramen as it finished cooking and everyone sat down to eat.

As Kagome was settling in to sleep she noticed Inuyasha's stare. He jumped down from his perch to sit beside her, his eyes widened slightly and he sniffed her a bit. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. Inuyasha shook his head as if to clear it before remembering what he had to do.

Flashback

"You do whatever you have to do to make her believe I don't now nor did I ever care for her. I don't care what it takes but I would rather have a heart to mend later than a death to take care of. Do. You. Understand?" The command was low and firm, leaving no room to argue or protest with even the slightest of sounds.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Why are you making me do this? Why did you mate with her if you knew you had enemies that would use her against you. Why would you do that knowing you could not be with her to protect her!" His voice has risen to a shout by the time he was finished and Sesshoumaru sighed in agitation.

"She was in heat. Her scent would drive any demon crazy, but to one who was in love with her..." Sesshoumaru smiled sardonically, "It's the most potent aphrodisiac in the world. My control was already thin that night, it caused me to snap. Will you do this for me or not?"

Inuyasha nodded once to Sesshoumaru and took off.

End Flashback

"Kagome. There's something I have to tell you." Kagome looked at him worriedly. She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand signaling for silence. "Don't interrupt. This is hard enough as it is. But you have to know."

Flashback

Inuyasha glanced down the hall when he heard a sound of laughter. Knowing that one of the voices was his brothers he walked towards the room it was coming from.

"And she believed you! Stupid little slut." Inuyasha peeked into the room and found a woman sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap. She was beautiful with long red hair, and piercing green eyes. She had a tail and pointed ears. Two indigo strips crossed her right cheek and two more wrapped around her left leg that was exposed to his view. She was indecently clad, exposing most of her body the gaze of the lustful lord.

"Humans are too trusting for their own good. If you ask me she got a very good deal. I got stress relief, she got pleasures beyond her wildest dreams. Virgins just make it more fun." Sesshoumaru growled the last part as the demoness licked at his neck, her hands roaming to other parts of his anatomy.

Inuyasha turned away, disgusted at his brother and stalked down the hall.

End Flashback

"No..." Kagome shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, "NO! I don't believe you! No." She crumpled. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, he hated doing this to her. He hated seeing her like this. But most of all he hated whoever was plotting against Sesshoumaru, for they were the ones to blame for her suffering. Inuyasha was startled out of his death plots when a light glow brought his attention to the back of Kagomes neck. A crescent blue moon was shimmering slightly at the base of her skull. He could only barely make it out through her hair that had fallen over her shoulder as she bent over crying. He was shocked it was there but knew Sesshoumaru could now feel her pain.

Inuyasha held onto her as heaving sobs wracked her body. A lone tear fell out of his eye for her pain.

A/N Ooooo What will happen next! You'll see soon enough. No worries. Keep reviewing! I'm loving them!


	5. The Scent of Another

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Five

The Scent of Another

WARNING: This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

Kagome had cried herself to sleep in Inuyasha's arms, her heart hurting from his words. When she slept she dreamed of Sesshoumaru and herself. A thought plagued the back of her mind and she somehow felt empty. Something was missing and although she knew she was lonely for Sesshoumaru she knew something else was bothering her as well.

Kagome woke to the sounds of breakfast being made. She raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha who was poking the meat with a stick from where it was placed over the fire. "Good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" She turned her head to see Sango sitting beside her.

"As well as one can expect I guess." A sigh escaped her lips as she lowered her head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan." Sango pulled her friend into a hug. "Cry if you need to. Just let it out and try to move on." The same advice Miroku had once given her while they were alone, she now bestowed upon Kagome. Though when she had wept it was for her dead brother, the advice still held true. And Kagome took it, weeping on her friend's shoulder. Not the soul shattering sobs of last night, but the silent tears of one whom has lost everything.

The next few days went uneventful. Inuyasha however kept a strange watch over Kagome. They hadn't come across a shard for a week now and the group welcomed the break. However nothing lasts forever.

Kagome's head snapped up. "Shard." Upon hearing that one word everyone became alert. Inuyaha spanned his senses and noticed a dragon youkai headed their way fast.

"Shit!" He rushed out towards it, keeping it away from the others. The dragon was huge, yet its violet body seemed graceful. "Miroku! Get Kagome out of here. NOW!" The startled monk quickly complied and rushed her away from the battle.

When they were a decent ways away Miroku's mind began to work again. "K- Kagome... Are you...Have you been feeling ill lately?" Kagome looked confused for a moment and answered she had only been experiencing slight dizziness once in a while. When she asked him why he responded with a question of his own, "Do you know what Dragon youkai feed upon?"

Before she could answer Inuyasha screamed. Kagome rushed to where the battle was taking place. Inuyasha had drawn Tetsaiga and was barely holding the creature at bay. "Where is the shard?"

"It's forehead!" At Kagome's answer the dragon snapped towards her. Inuyasha however was quicker and sliced its head off. He quickly pulled the shard out and finished the thing off. Sango walked toward them, her breathing labored. It appeared she had gotten her share of the fight as well.

"Why didn't you say anything, Inuyasha?" Miroku looked serious and Inuyasha immediately knew of what he asked. Sango looked just as confused as Kagome until realization dawned on her face.

"All right! What does everyone else know that I don't?" Kagome looked to Inuyasha who seemed to have been the first to know and demanded an explanation. Some of her old fire returned and he smiled at her.

"Kagome, do you know what dragon youkai feed on?" Kagome rolled her eyes giving him a what-do-you-think look. "They feed on children and unborn babies." At her blank look he continued with a sigh of frustration, "Kagome, you're pregnant."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "H-How do you know that?"

"I could smell it last night. I'm surprised I didn't realize earlier. From your scent I'm guessing you would be due in a month." He gave her a smile at her shocked look. "Youkai do not remain pregnant for nine months as humans do. They wouldn't survive if they did. Your two weeks into your pregnancy." When Inuyasha felt he had explained everything he needed to he walk over to her, embracing her in a hug. She was still too shocked to react and only lightly gripped his haori.

They headed back to Kaede's village after that. Each had their own homicidal thoughts towards a certain youkai lord, save for Kagome. She had this goofy little grin on her face. She knew it was the only thing she would have of him and some part of her was satisfied with that. Another part of her didn't want to be reminded and was entirely depressed over the thought of a child by him. The part of her mind that caused the goofy grin kept repeating 'I'm pregnant! I'm gonna be a mom!' over like a chant. It was the mother in her and for now remained dominant.

When they reached Kaede's village Shippou launched himself into her arms. "Mamma!" Kagome hugged him back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He stiffened a moment and Kagome became worried.

"Shippou? You ok?" Kagome looked down at her surrogate son.

"Y-You pregnant?" Kagome's eyes widened, she had forgotten he would be able to smell it as well. However when she saw the fear in his eyes she hugged him tighter. "Your not gonna leave me, are you? You wont, right Mamma?"

Kagome gasped, "Of course not! I would never! Shippou I love you! You'll always be my first son." She cuddled him to her and reassured him.

Kaede walked out a moment later, overhearing the news. "I suppose this means you shall be staying here for a while, ne child?" At Kagome's nod the old woman smiled and walked back into her hut, intending on fixing up the spare bedroom. Kagome walked in with Shippou in her arms a moment later to find everyone sitting around the fire pit eating.


	6. Spirit of the Moon

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Six

Spirit of the Moon

WARNING: This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

"And you're sure you'll be fine?" Sango and Miroku were a bit worried leaving Kagome to go shard hunting. Inuyasha insisted they keep with it even now. He knew she would be all right even if he too was a bit worried, though he wouldn't admit it.

"I'll be fine! Really Sango. Besides, we cleared the demons from this area long ago. With no attacks what else could go wrong? You'll be here for the birth so we'll worry about that when we get to it. Plus your making me nervous." They shared a laugh as Sango climbed onto Kirara.

The weeks leading up to the birth went by slowly. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango went out shard hunting with instructions from Kagome, who's miko powers were growing and becoming unstable. She could sense what direction it was in and a general location of where it was on the youkai though nothing else. It was a huge help and the gang was able to locate quite a few more shards than they would be able to without her help in this.

It was during the first week at Kaede's hut that Kagome began to show. At first it was a slightly bigger bulge in her stomach but by the second week she was there it had grown to double the size it was. With only a week to go before she was due, Kagome was, as she liked to put it, as big as a house. She stayed in bed most of that time and her energy seemed to be drained constantly, though Shippou was always there to help her with anything she needed. Her miko powers were settling down and she could no longer sense the shards with such clarity. So the gang had stayed with her during the last week. Despite the fact that they had no guidance to locate the shards they were all worried about her and didn't want to miss the birth.

They all fussed over her that last week. She would smile sweetly and tell them that everything was fine.

Now, however, she was not fine. She screamed as another contraction hit her hard. Sweat rolled off her face and down her neck. She panted as Sango wiped the hair from her face. She gripped Inuyasha's hand as Kaede moved about the room preparing blankets and such for the arrival of the new baby.

Kagome screamed as pain filled her being. A white light shot through her mind as a second scream echoed in the room. "Rei." Kagome had said once she caught her breath. "His name is Rei Tsuki." Kaede, eyes wide, placed the baby in her arms. Kagome smiled gently as she pulled back the cover. "He. He's a demon. I-I mean he.he isn't a hanyou?" Kagome looked into her child's eyes amazed.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, "I don't get it."

He too was staring at the child who blinked at them innocently. "Kagome, you are a miko. I have never seen nor heard of a demon and a miko mating before. Perhaps your powers did this?" He tore his eyes from the child to look at her.

"This is very likely. We can not say for certain however. But if you ever encounter Sesshoumaru he might have the answers. Kagome is not familiar with all the ceremonies and he may have done something unbeknownst to her." Kaede spoke quietly as she thought on it. It was very likely that that is what had happened but they couldn't be sure at the moment. 

"It matters not. For I'll love him no matter what he is. He is my spirit of the moon'. My Rei Tsuki."

3 Years Later

"DAMMIT! It's one problem after another! Find her, now!" Sesshoumaru's voice rang clear throughout his study. Jaken, trembling in fear in front of his master, bowed quickly before leaving. These days all he heard of was village after village being attacked. Naraku was constantly there, hiding, just beyond his reach. Sesshoumaru's murderous thoughts at the hanyou had, on more than one occasion, led him into a rage.

It was a couple of months after the last time he had seen his mate when he realized who it was causing his problems. The coward would stop at nothing to bring about the destruction of Sesshoumaru. And he was hot on Kagome's trail, keeping her in his grasp, to hang over Sesshoumaru's head. He hated being weak and hated even more when he was used. Yet he would not let any harm come to her. He couldn't.

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. "What is it?" He growled out.

"Tis your brother M'Lord. He is quickly approaching your borders as is his companions. What would you have me do, M'Lord?"

Ahh, yes. His brother. He had gotten quite a few visits from him since the incident three years ago. Inuyasha would storm in, demanding he hurry and 'find the fool that dared mess with his family so he could kick some ass'. He considered Kagome a sister now and protected her more fiercely than ever. He could see it in his eyes. Inuyasha would berate Sesshoumaru for making her suffer, causing her to wait for him. He tried giving him a guilt trip one time, describing in full detail her agony filled sobs and broken spirit. That was the one and only time Sesshoumaru had lashed out at his brother since he had mated Kagome. His eyes had glowed red a second, shocking Inuyasha who backed off immediately.

Not that he could blame him for what he said. He had a link with Kagome like no other and could feel her pain manifest in him physically. It was sometimes too much to bear and he would have one of his healers bring him a special herbal tea to soothe the pains. Sometimes he managed to calm her pain by exuberating a sense of calm. However, for the first year he couldn't seem to get through to her. He knew how she cried herself to sleep each night, could feel the pain in her so real, and the proof usually showed itself on his cheeks. He had cried for her.

"M'Lord?"

"Send in Haku and Tauski. I will speak to them on this matter."

"Yes, M'Lord."

A few moments later two men entered the room entered the room. Tasuki, the taller one, had flaming orange hair sticking out at odd places, and golden eyes. He was a fire youkai and very rough looking. He wore the garb of a warrior and had two swords strapped across his back, along with a strange metal fan strapped to his side. The shorter one, Haku, had light blue hair, almost white, that was cut just above his shoulders. His appearance wasn't as rough as his companions but the water spirit was no less fierce in battle. His attire was that of a village boy with blue hakamas and a white and light blue haori.

"Tauski, Haku, I have an important task for you." As he explained the situation he made it clear that they were only there to assist if need be and to protect from afar. "Leave them be but if I find out if even one hair on their heads were damaged I'll have yours." Sesshoumaru gave them a look that left no room for arguing and promptly dismissed them after making sure they understood perfectly. The two bowed and left.

A/N I do not own Tauski or Haku! Tauski is from this great anime called Fushigi Yugi and Haku is from an anime movie called Spirited Away. Tasuki isn't really a demon in his anime but I couldn't think of names and for the character I wanted to portray he was perfect. Haku is actually a river gaudian in his own anime and is actually very gentle, but he was the only other person I could think of. And don't worry he will stay true to his character as well. I have a little plan working. The wheels in my head are turning so be afraid! MUAHAHAHAHA! ...cough cough Right...


	7. Battle

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child  
Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Seven  
Battle

Spirit of the Moon

This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature readers.

I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine as they entered the Western Lands. It was almost as if they recognized her as their Lady. She smiled slightly and continued on walking, her step a bit lighter. She carried Rei in her arms and Shippou walked by her side. Inuyasha was in the lead as always and Sango and Miroku trailed behind holding hands.

"Do you feel the shard still Kagome? Can you tell where it is?" Inuyasha asked as he scanned the surroundings with his eyes and other senses.

"Mmmm." Kagome closed her eyes and spread her senses about her. Her eyes snapped open as she found a fire demon and water spirit lurking nearby. She had felt the shard as well and pointed in the direction it was in a sort of distracted manner. The others seemed to not notice this and continued walking.

Shippou did notice however. "What is it Okaa-san?"

"There is a fire demon and a water spirit lurking around here. Keep your eyes open, Kit." Kagome started walking again with her little smile back in place. Rei gave a low wine of boredom and Kagome hummed to him as they walked on. He was content for the time being.

"Do you see him! He looks exactly like our lord, save for those blue eyes!" Tauski whispered harshly still trying to digest the information.

Haku nodded his head, eyes wide. "Yes. The resemblance is uncanny. Perhaps they are related...It matters not for he is not the reason we are here. We are simply to assist them if they fall into any trouble."

"Yea, yea." Tauski rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, once again becoming bored with the task set before them. Not much of a challenge. A shiver went down his spine and he turned back to face the group.

"I have never seen this amount of power in a human, miko or not, since Midoriko. She has the senses of a demon, the power of a miko, and" Haku took a deep breath, "a very alluring scent."

"Alluring? She's a human woman! Be serious Haku! Human bitches are pathetic creatures and this one is no different." Tauski nodded his head as if stating a fact.

"Oh really?" Haku raised an amused eyebrow. "You do realize she knows we are here..."

"Impossible! Not even Inutaisho would be able to sense us with this spell."

"Tauski! Open your eyes! That shiver you felt earlier was her power. It covered the entire land for miles. She was sensing for something. Notice her eyes dart about, searching through the trees. She knows we are here."

Tauski looked down and sure enough she was searching the tree line for them. The fox traveling with them asked her what was wrong, calling her mother. Tauski blinked at that. Why would the kit adopt a human for a mother? But what the woman said back to him left his jaw on the ground.

"There is a fire demon and a water spirit lurking around here. Keep your eyes open, Kit."

Haku chuckled at his friend and continued to follow them as they set off again.

"Inuyasha..." The whisper was so soft he barely caught it. The voice on the wind was Kikyo's and he stopped a moment, listening for it again. "Inuyasha...Come to me, come to the shards...to your death." It echoed around him, coming from no particular direction.

The others in their group noticed his distraction ad asked him about it. "I can hear her... She is calling to me but I can't tell from where." He responded. His frustration showed through his voice. "Kagome, can you tell?"

The woman in question sighed and once again nodded. She had kept her senses open since last time, tracking the two following them and knew they were coming closer to Kikyo. She was right in front of them as was Naraku. "She is in front of you, Inuyasha, about a mile up the road. Naraku is with her, be on your guard."

The closer they got the stronger the smell of burning flesh became. Then they saw the fire. An entire village was in flames, sitting at the bottom of the hill where they stood. Kagome turned from the sight, trying to erase the images of running children, crying babes, and their parents trying in vain to save them. She covered Rei's eyes, which had gone wide in shock. Shippou scrunched up his nose but did not turn. He had seen his own parents killed in front of his eyes, it didn't get much worse than that. He did however put his arm around Kagome for comfort, whether that was for her or himself he didn't know.

"Hello Inuyasha." The group jerked and looked behind them to find Kikyo walking towards them. Miroku gripped his staff tighter as he readied his wind tunnel attack. Sango stayed to his back making sure no body could sneak up on them. With Inuyasha senses dulled by the fire that raged there, it is better to be safe than sorry.

Kikyo spared Kagome a glance and sneered at the child she carried. "Reincarnation."

"I am not your reincarnation Kikyo. I never was." Kagome handed Rei to Shippou with a silent message to protect him and stay safe.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me show you what I mean." The grin that spread across Kagome face was full of anticipation and her eyes held a glint that Kikyo saw as her death.

A wind picked up and swirled at Kagome's feet. She cupped her hands in front of her breast and closed her eyes, beginning a chant as old as time itself. The words were lost on the group of people standing before her and they backed away a few steps, prepared for anything... except what happened next.

A light slowly grew from Kagome's heart; it shot out at Kikyo as a beam of light and the woman staggered from the impact. Kagome's eyes opened and Kikyo threw her head back in pain. She opened her mouth in a silent cry and watched horrified as the souls she had taken spilled forth. They looked like small beams of light, shooting out in all directions, going to where they rightfully belonged. The last to exit Kikyo's body was Kagome's own soul, brighter than any other soul they had seen before. It made its way to Kagome and she closed her eyes in peace as it entered her. She was finally whole again. Kikyo collapsed to the ground, her eyes wide with the knowledge of who was standing before her. A name fell from her lips and then she was gone, her ashes scattered away by the wind.

"Midoriko..."

"Why did she call you Midoriko?" Sango asked me as she tore her eyes from the spot where Kikyo once stood.

"Because I am the reincarnation of Midoriko. She has trained me while I have slept and I have learned the rest from myself. She tells me I am as strong as she had once been."

"Well this is an interesting twist." Kagome whipped her head around, seeing none other than Naraku himself. He instantly attacked, piercing his tentacles through anything he could reach.

The group ducked, trying to get out of his reach while still aiming their own attacks back at him. Kagome pulsed with a great purifying light and said a silent prayer for the ones she loved.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she looked to her left. Miroku batted a tentacle away from him with his staff, immediately twirling it to deflect anything else that might come his way. Sango and Kirara was using her boomerang as a shield, not being able to use the weapon in such close quarters. Kagome took a quick intake of breath and glanced to her right. Inuyasha ripped through the tentacles with his claws, a sadistic grin on his face turning into a snarl as he stared down the evil hanyou before him. Shippou was a ways behind him holding Rei close as he sent out his fox fire to any that got too close.

Kagome gasped as time resumed its normal pace and she was suddenly hit with a tentacle, sending her sprawling to the ground, the breath leaving her lungs in one big whoosh. Her eyes widened at the tentacle shooting towards her. Doing a back roll she jumped to her feet and felt the power in her pulse again.

With a sudden sense of clarity she understood what it was and what she must do. The shikon was calling her. It wanted to be whole again and it was calling for her to finish the job. Kagome held out a hand, and answered it.

"Come to me." Half of the shikon flew out of Naraku's chest and landed in her hand.

With a final cleave of Inuyasha fanged sword the hanyou was destroyed.

Miroku panted as he fell to his knees with the realization that his kazanaa no longer worked. They would have to fight off the rest of the demons themselves. He was backed against Sango as they prepared for the worst, yet hoped for the best. Inuyasha turned just in time to see the jewel being fused together and purified. It faded back into Kagome's body and she glowed with a sudden light. A voice filled the clearing as the first wave of demons rushed forward, attacking the small group.

"What is it that you desire most of all, my child?" It was neither female, nor male, human, or demon. It was the shikon no tama itself.

"I want my friends to be happy, I want the ones I love to have their greatest wish fulfilled." Kagome cried out.

"As you wish..." The voice faded out and Kagome felt it pulse with a heat within her. She sighed as she felt whole again. Rei tugged on his mothers pant leg.

"Mommy?"

Kagome opened her eyes. Shippou was crouched next to her, holding onto Rei. There were two figures guarding her who she assumed to be the fire demon and water spirit she had sensed earlier. Sango and Miroku were not holding out too well and Inuyasha looked a little worn as well. He had a few scratches on him but most of the damage he took was from a gushing wound on his left arm.

Kagome placed a barrier around her two sons and looked around her. Inuyasha had taken out most of them with his 'kaze no kizu' and still going. Kagome sent a wave of purifying energy out to Sango and Miroku after making sure Kirara was out of the way. It turned the demons to ash on contact and they sent her a grateful look before coming over to help with the last of the second wave of demons that had attacked.

A blue haired water spirit landed next to Kagome breathing harshly. He glanced at her quickly and gave her a toothy grin. "The names Haku. Might I be of service?" He chuckled lightly and gave her a wink before he shot off to help out his friend once more. Kagome was startled and blinked, looking after him. She was too exhausted to protest. The jewel had drained her of power after she had made her wish. She was close to collapsing on the spot.

Before her vision gave out she saw a lone figure in white headed towards her. With her energy spent her barrier collapsed and Shippou and Rei ran forward to her aid.

A/N I had written this chapter after watching G.I Jane. It took me forever to get my muse to write this fighting scene! I like how it turned out though.


	8. Broken

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Eight

Broken

Spirit of the Moon

This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature readers.

I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

Kagome's eyes fluttered open adjusting to the new light quickly. She gave a moan of protest when she felt the full weight of her body. Her muscles quivered before fully giving out and she fell back against the bed.

"Thank the gods!" Kagome heard a male voice whisper harshly next to her and looked hesitantly over to see if she were just hearing things. Sesshoumaru sat, looking like he hadn't slept in days, the worry she had caused evident on his face. He looked defeated.

"I thought I had lost you for good back there when you collapsed like that." His voice was rasped as if he hadn't spoken in days. Kagome tried to ask why he was here and where here even was but couldn't open her mouth. Her jaw seemed stuck and she almost panicked.

"Don't move. You've been out for two weeks and you need to rest yourself. Don't try and push it. Are you thirsty?"

Without anything else to do Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru came over and worked her jaw open and Kagome almost winced from the soreness of it. He grabbed a small cup and slowly poured the wonderful liquid down her throat a little at a time so as not to drown her.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Kagome tried to hum, seeing if she actually COULD use her vocal cords. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly.

Before he could say anything however the door was opened and Inuyasha walked in. He glanced at his brother before moving to Kagome's other side and taking her hand.

"You really scared us back there, Imouto." He gave a slight smirk at her shocked expression and continued on. "After you passed out we finished off the last of the demons easily. I can't wait for you to get your voice back fully. I really want to know what you wished for." He gestured to his new markings.

Indeed, Inuyasha now sported the same jagged violet stripes he acquired while he turned full demon and now even had a blood red moon on his forehead. His ears were no longer fuzzy and atop his head but pointed human like ears.

Kagome coughed for a moment before frowning, "I'm going to miss those fuzzy ears of yours..." Inuyasha barked out a laugh. "My wish was for the ones I loved to be happy and granted their greatest wish."

"Well, Sango has her brother back, minus his memories of the trauma, Houshi has her pregnant, and-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagomes hoarse voice shouting out, "What!"

Inuyasha grinned, "They are waiting for the wedding for you but I guess it didn't stop anything else from happening." Inuyasha winked.

"What about Rei and Shippou? Are they ok?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yea. The squirts are fine. Turns out Shippou is a much more skilled fighter concerning his magic. It seems his greatest wish was to be stronger to protect you and Rei. As for Rei he hasn't stopped bugging Ice Burg over here." Inuyasha chuckled jabbing his thumb at 'Ice Burg' who was glaring at him. "I guess he just wanted a happy family and to have his dad in it." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He knew. And the only reason I'm probably here right now is because of a wish. It's not real. He doesn't really love me. But can I stay with him knowing this, just because I love him? Can I let this charade continue?

Tears pricked her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Sesshoumaru made a move to comfort her but Inuyasha shook his head. "Give me a moment." He whispered to his brother, just loud enough to be heard by him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and got up to leave. When he was out of the door Inuyasha sat down on the bed beside Kagome and brought her into his arms.

"Kagome...I need to tell you something important. Please." He watched as she dried her tears and looked up to him. "Do you remember what I told you about Sesshoumaru the night I came back from his castle all those years ago?"

Kagome nodded as more tears spilled down her face. How could she forget? It was the cause of her current distress. Sesshoumaru didn't love her. She knew it but why did he have to remind her?

Inuyasha sighed,"Kagome, it was a lie. Sesshoumaru made me promise to make up something so you would believe he didn't love you. There were too many people that could use you against him and he wouldn't have been able to protect you. He knew you would never give up the search for the shards and he didn't think you should anyway. It was your quest, something he knew would haunt you until it was finished. And he couldn't leave his lands to travel by your side to give you the proper protection should his enemy decide you were the perfect target to get to him. Now," Inuyasha lifted her face, his hand under her chin. He looked into her eyes and continued, making sure she understood. "Now that has changed. Because now your quest is finished and his enemy is destroyed. Now you can stay here with him where he knows you are protected." Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome he never stopped loving you and it was hard for him to keep up this charade. I know because I would come here, trying to get him to give in and admit it to you. I was tired of seeing you cry all the time and wanted you to be happy again. One time I was so mad I told him in detail how you cried at night and the suffering he caused you. That was the first time I ever saw him go into a rage caused by grief. Not ever when his mother died did he act like that. I would know" He scoffed, "He took that out on me."

"How can you say that?" Kagome sobbed. "All this time. How can I believe that? It was Rei's wish to have a family and be happy. This is just because of his wish. Sesshoumaru doesn't love me. Why are you doing this!" Kagome pushed at Inuyasha but he held firm to her. Kagome sobbed against his chest, "All this time, all this pain." She glowed violet briefly and her exhaustion took over. She passed out in his arms. Inuyasha sighed and set her back on the bed.

When he stood to leave he saw Sesshoumaru watching him at the doorway. He had tears streaming down his face. "I refuse to loose her now. Not after all we have done to get here." He turned away and disappeared to who knows where. Inuyasha knew this would take a while. Kagome had three years to get over him and three years of raising his child. It kind of evened out. Rei kept the memory of him fresh in her mind but the amount of time that has passed has helped her harden her heart to him as well. Inuyasha felt pity for his brother for the first time. He had a lot to fix.

Kagome didn't wake up again until the next morning. She sat up and saw a small table off to the side with food scattered about on it. She walked over to it, gratefully. she was starving. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru watching her from the doorway. But she did notice him when he joined her at the table.

Kagome stiffened and eyed him warily. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumarus eyes flashed in sorrow for a brief moment before he gained control of his emotions again and sat down. "To eat. Are you going to join me or not?" He motioned to the chair she was about to sit in before he arrived.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't stupid and although she really didn't want to see him right now she was still really hungry. She wasn't going to starve herself on his account. Kagome took the offered seat in defeat and began to nibble on her food in a distracted manner. Sesshoumaru watched this intently before setting his chopsticks down with a sigh.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." He continued when he saw her pause, "I know you wont believe me but I'm willing to do anything at this point to get you to trust me again. I love you. I'm sorry I haven't told you before now but I-." He sighed, running a nervous hand through his bangs. "The way I saw it, I would rather have a heart to heal than a body to bury. I had not expected it to take this long to defeat him. I cant change the past but I can try to make up for it."

Kagome looked up at him in shock. He truly looked distressed and his distressed appearance couldn't have been caused in the few days since she had made her wish. He had been like this for a while and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Sess." Her voice wavered as she looked into his eyes. "The truth. I want to know this isn't because of the wish that Rei made about us being a happy family. Please I need to know this is real." Her resolve to not cry was wavering as she tried desperately to hold herself in check. But the dam broke as he reached out a clawed hand to softly stroke her cheek, and a tear slid down to be caught by his thumb.

"I have never stopped loving you, Kagome. I've wanted so long to tell you that but-"

However he was cut off as Kagome threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, crying, relieving all the built up stress. Sesshoumaru simply held her to him, hoping that she would be all right and praying that she still loved him as much as he loved her.


	9. Clarity

Spirit of the Moon

By: Witch Child

Chapter Nine  
Clarity

Spirit of the Moon

This fiction contains lemon scenes and is meant for mature readers.

I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha

Inuyasha walked outside into the gardens where he saw Shippou and Rei playing a game of tag with Rin. He smirked as he watched Shippou and Rin exchange glances. Rei ran up to him smiling and punched his leg, "You're it!" He yelled as he scampered off again. Inuyasha laughed and gave chase. Rin was the closest and he changed direction, heading toward her.

Rin squealed when she found she was the new target and swerved behind a bush and straight into the arms of Shippou who had been hiding there. They tumbled to the ground and Inuyasha walked up, tapping the tangle of limbs with his foot, "You're it." He announced in a calm voice before walking off.

The game didn't last long before the group got hungry and they headed to the kitchens for something to eat.

It was lunch time now and when they reached the dinning room they found a fully healed Kagome sitting at the dinning room table with Sesshoumaru to her side. Inuyasha took a moment to gawk at the couple holding hands.

Shippou, who hadn't expected the once-hanyou-now-demon to stop so suddenly ran into the back of his legs before glaring up at him and going around him, where he too had to stop and gawk at the sight. He however was quick to recover.

"What are you doing up! Your suppose to be in bed! Your sick!" He fussed over Kagome as she giggled at his antics.

"I'm fine now Shippou. I took a nap after breakfast and woke up healed." She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how this had happened but glad it did all the same. Shippou however looked to Rei who was still beside Inuyasha grinning.

"I did it! I did it Mamma!" He cheered as he rushed up to her. Kagome smiled as she placed him in her lap.

"You did what?" Kagome wiped at a smudge of dirt on his face but he swatted her hands away, trying to get her attention away from his dirty face.

"I came to see how you were doing but you were asleep. You looked so sad and hurt and I wanted you better again and then this purple light glowed from where my hand touched your cheek and then YOU glowed and were all better again! I did it!" He said as he clapped his hands together in delight.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock however. "You have my miko powers?" She stated rather than asked.

"A demon priest. Now this is new." Inuyasha commented from the sidelines.

Rei smirked at him. "Yup! It's what I always wanted! To be just like Momma! And now I am!"

Kagome looked from her son to her mate and back again. "You mean you didn't want a whole, happy family?" She asked. If the one thing he wanted most was to be like her then that would mean Sesshoumaru had been telling the truth.

Thoughts raced through Kagomes mind at the possibilities. She had accepted the fact that his love for her was caused by a wish and she had been prepared to take what she could get but now...

Rei scrunched up his face in confusion. "But I already have a happy family. I have you, Shippou, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and now I got my Papa and Rin too!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. That changed everything.

Kagome looked over as Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand and found him grinning at her. Kagome blinked and set Rei down beside Shippou. She gracefully got up from her chair. "Excuse me a moment." She said to Inuyasha and the kids as she dragged a confused Sesshoumaru out of the room.

Kagome dragged him through halls and corridors until she got to a set of huge double doors. She pushed one open enough for her to slide in and dragged the western lord in behind her, shutting the door firmly.

Four pairs of eyes peeked around the corner in curiosity before Inuyasha shrugged and dragged the kids back to the kitchens.

The room Kagome had dragged Sesshoumaru into was beautiful. It was large and done in black, white, and red silks. The bed in the middle of the room was low to the ground but large and soft. The curtains were drawn over the huge windows and Kagome could barely see with the minimal light shinning in. She walked until she was standing in the front of Sesshoumarus bed before turning to glare at him. He was taken aback at first and the surprise he felt showed on his face.

Kagome pushed him hard and he fell upon the bed. Kagome growled at him warningly and said in a low voice that sent chills up his spine. "Fine. But you have a hell of a lot to make up for."

Sesshoumarus eyes widened considerably before a wicked grin spread across his face. "And I intend to."

Kagome grinned and crawled across the bed until she straddled him. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and she ground her hips against him as she leaned down to steal a kiss.

Their kiss was passionate beyond all belief and Sesshoumaru felt his instinct begin to take over as his eyes bled red. He let out a sound that had Kagome wondering if it was a growl or a purr. She didn't have long to decided however as he rolled them over and raked a claw down her shirt, effectively removing the garment from her flushed body.

He did not hesitate in reacquainting himself with her lush breasts. Kagome moaned and moved restlessly beneath him as he attached his mouth to one of her nipples, laving at it and nipping at it, and -oh! Kagome arched her hips up toward him as she wrapped a leg around his waist. Kagome licked her lips as her shaking hands worked at the sash holding his robes closed. "Too many clothes." Her voice whispered harshly and she felt him grin against her.

Sesshoumaru kept himself busy with his task as she managed to undo his top and get it off him. His pants followed soon enough and Kagome pushed him back far enough so she could have her fill of him. Sesshoumaru was definitely 'eye candy'. She ran her hands down his chest, noting he had not changed at all within the past three years. His body was that of a god, well defined and sculpted. Kagome eyes and hands traveled further down and she grasped him, stroking his already painfully hard member a few times before she bent down to swipe her tongue over it and laid a kiss at the tip. The act cause his hips to buck and he pushed her back to take his turn.

The sacrifice her skirt had made would not be remembered as it lay in shreds at the foot of the bed. "You will wear clothes befitting a Lady of your station when you are not in this room." Sesshoumaru growled out as his eyes took in her form. Motherhood had been good to her as it left her slightly more soft than he remembered.

"And when I am in this room?" She breathed out as his hands followed the trail his eyes had taken.

Sesshoumaru's grin was feral. "When you are in this room you will have no need of clothes, my Dear." His kisses started at her toes, working up her feet and legs, nipping at the back of her knee, licking up her thigh; Kagome held her breath. He nipped at the inside of her thigh before placing a kiss on the folds of her center. His tongue came out and lapped at her and Kagome released her breath as she shuddered. Sesshoumaru's lapped at her, tasting her, dipping in a bit further before drawing out and circling the spot he knew brought her the most pleasure.

Kagome gasped and writhed beneath him, moving against his mouth. She clutched at his hair, holding him to her, feeling her climax coming. She moaned deeply and shuddered, her grip on him tightening as he pushed her over the edge.

Sesshoumaru slid up her body as she relaxed her hold on him and she licked her essence from his lips before taking them in a deep kiss. She gasped as she felt him thrust into her and gave a guttural moan as he pulled out of her to repeat the process. He was brushing every little sensitive spot and Kagome could only hold onto him and ride it out as she gasped, groaned, and grunted her pleasure. Her breaths were coming in pants and she attached her lips to Sesshouamrus neck as his hands gripped her hips. He ground into her, feeling his release not far off but holding it back. He wanted this moment to last longer. Gods! If he could stop time he would. The pleasure was like none he had felt before and all because of this woman in his arms. He thrust hard into her as he fell into his own climax, Kagome following not far behind as she quivered around him. Sesshoumaru moaned and clamped his lips on her shoulder, biting down hard.

He released her from his bite and drew a shuddering breath as he eased her leg down and laid gently next to her, not yet withdrawing from her completely, not yet willing to. "My love, my Lady." He whispered as the mark of his family appeared where his bite had been but seconds before. Kagome smiled lazily and kissed him before responding, "My love, my Lord" The mark shimmered a bit before fading to the soft pink color of her powers. They held onto each other and fell into a light slumber, blissful.


End file.
